Airbag modules for two-wheeler vehicles have recently been developed. When it is detected that there has been an impact, the airbag module inflates and deploys an airbag, which is responsible for mitigating the impact suffered by the rider. Most of these airbags protect riders in case of front collision.
However, skidding is one of the major causes of two-wheeler accidents. The rider is not protected during skidding. The causes of skidding include sharp turns, unbanked turns, obstacle such as pebbles, water, oil spills etc., sudden side traffic and pedestrians or pets crossing the road. Most of these causes are beyond a rider's control, so many a times skidding is inevitable. In a skidding accident, the body parts that are most vulnerable to getting hurt are the legs, the feet and the knees. Apart from the impact, the rider and pillion rider also get dragged along with the two-wheeler vehicle till the vehicle and riders lose their momentum. The chances of getting leg trapped and dragged is also high in case of such an incident. This can cause severe injury to the rider. Therefore, there is a need to protect riders when two-wheeler vehicles skid.